Giramos y nos Mezclamos  Drabbles
by Anialandia
Summary: Glee Drabbles. Parejas Varias. Het, Slash y Femslash. Canon y Fandom.
1. Cenicienta

Para nowhere1girl

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes+Quinn. Viendo "La Cenicienta"<strong>

Temporada 1.

* * *

><p>-Es preciosa- Quinn hablo sin despegar la vista de la película, con su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Mercedes, paso una mano por su vientre hinchado. En la pantalla Cenicienta siguió bailaba con su príncipe sin preocupación alguna.<p>

Mercedes la miro un segundo y pareció pensar un poco antes de susurrar -Graduación-  
>Quinn la miro desconcertada. Mercedes continuo hablando sin mirarla -Creo que el vestido de Cenicienta podría ser un hermoso vestido para la Graduación-<p>

Quinn miro su vientre, para el próximo año, para el baile, este abría desaparecido y sus consecuencias también.  
>Como un hechizo de un hada madrina. Como una bonita y brillante, Cenicienta. Quinn sonrió, aunque quedaba tiempo para el próximo año, y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, Mercedes paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la apretó un poco.<p>

El próximo año, volvería a ser una delgada y perfecta, Cenicienta.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. <p>


	2. Te entiendo

****Para: Malale

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: PuckSantana. "Te entiendo mejor que nadie"**

* * *

><p>No es el sexo el que los llama, si no el hecho que se conocen. Son criaturas dominantes que necesitan de un cuerpo caliente a su lado para hacer funcionar la magia, pueden amar a otros. Pero la conexión que comparten proviene de más adentro. Podrían susurrar "Te entiendo mejor que nadie" y no sería una mentira.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Estable

Para: Nowhere1girl

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Tike. La única pareja estable <strong>

* * *

><p>Tina quería gritar la mayor parte del tiempo; en ocasiones de alegría, en otras de frustración, en otras solo por hacerlo.<p>

Entonces realmente vio a Mike Chang y solo quiso cantar, y crear melodías que él pudiera bailar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. Apoyando

Beta: No Beteado.

* * *

><p>Mrs Berry + Finn: Finn quiere apoyar a Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn respiro profundamente y toco el timbre. Nervioso jugaba con sus manos tratando de no doblar el cuadernillo. Se tenso al oír pasos acercarse, tomo aliento cuando abrieron la puerta y: -¡Mi-mediohermano-es-gay-y-creo-que-quiere-tener-sexo-con-su-novio-que-tambien-es-gay-pero-le-gusta-el-futbol-y-no-quiero-que-se-haga-daño-pero-nose-como! ¡AYUDA!-<p>

Hiram y Leroy Berry intentaron cerrar la boca y no mirarse con incredulidad, pero de todas las cosas que esperaban escuchar del novio de su hija, esto no lo esperaban. Hiram se aclaro la garganta -¿Quieres galletas?-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. POV

Para: nowhere1girl

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Tike. Desde el punto de vista de Brittany.<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany piensa, mucho, en serio.<p>

Especialmente en el futuro y como las amistades que ha creado en el Club Glee perduraran. Por eso sonríe cuando ve a Tina y Mike tomados de la mano; piensa en todos los lindos bebes asiáticos que tendrán, en lo divertido que será comer con palitos en su boda.

Y se pregunta si le ayudaran a adoptar un bebe de ojos bonitos, cuando Santana pueda ser libre y acepte tomar su mano.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	6. Sexo

Para Idealegoista

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine + Santana: sexo.<strong>

* * *

><p>-No puedo hacerlo…!- Susurro Blaine alarmado, retrocediendo.-Finn, esta ahí ¡Me matara!-<p>

-Vamos Hobbit, no seas unas niña, mire mientras te cambiabas y no lo eres- Dijo la chica latina empujándolo hacia la habitación. Mientras el chico la miraba con horror.

-¡Santana, No puedo!-Dijo intentando escapar nuevamente.

Cabreada lo empujo contra la pared sin hacer caso a sus gruñidos de dolor. -¡Escúchame! ¡Si tu raza puede vencer magos oscuros, estoy segura que tu puedes seducir a tu pequeño y caliente novio, sin morir en el intento!-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	7. Gay beards

Para: Naryakiuxen

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: BlaineSantana. Gay beards**

* * *

><p>Nunca quiso ocultar quien es, pero es difícil soportar la mirada de repugnancia que su padre le dirige a Kurt cuando los ve. Trata de no pensar en eso cuando atraviesa la habitación con Santana de su mano y su padre levanta la vista y sonríe a los dos, solo se relaja orgulloso.<p>

Todo cambia cuando deja a Santana descaradamente inclinar su cabeza y besarlo; Blaine se da cuenta, que nunca se ha sentido menos hombre como en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	8. Porque puede

Para: nowhere1girl

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Chica New DirectionsChico Dalton. ****Lo que quieran, sorpréndanme ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana sonríe desde arriba al chico, con una mano acariciando suavemente su pecho mientras con la otra desabrocha su uniforme, él no puede más que sonrojarse furiosamente intentado desviar los ojos del escote frente a él.<p>

-You make me feel, shiny and new- susurra suavemente al oído de Jeff, que solo puede mirar los labios de la chica moverse, hipnotizado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	9. No es una relacion

Para: Trivialidades

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>**Pezberry. Sex is not dating.**

* * *

><p>-Entonces creo que deberíamos cantar un dueto, ¡algo que remarque el lado oscuro y apasionado de nuestra relación!-<p>

Santana parpadeo incrédula, respiro profundamente tratando de darle sentido a otro de los monólogos de Berry.

-¿Sabes que no estamos saliendo, no?-

Rachel se detuvo para mirarla un momento. -Tuvimos relaciones sexuales Santana, he mantenido relaciones románticas con menos que eso- Rachel le respondió con calma. -¡Estoy pensando que nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro juntas podrían ser una gran inspiración para mis futuras fans! ¡Y imagina todas las canciones que podré escribir!-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	10. Puck

Para: Trivialidades

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Quinntana. Puck.<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana la miro con una sonrisa mientras era empujada rudamente contra las taquillas<p>

-Eres igual a él- Quinn la miro furiosa. Herida. Posesiva.

Santana la tomo por el pelo y la atrajo aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo quitándole el aliento, respirando contra su cuello -Yo no soy la que tuvo un engendro con el idiota y después piensa que todo vuelve a ser como antes- le murmuro despacio hasta hacerla estremecerse.

Con ojos oscuros Quinn la miro desesperada.

Santana la beso, una amenaza y una promesa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	11. Egoismo

Para: **Nowhere1girl**

* * *

><p>Rachel+Burt. Egoísmo.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel y Burt tienen algo en común en sus vidas, Kurt Hummel.<p>

-No me gusta como te mira, tiene cara de loco- Le digo Rachel mirando con desconfianza a la cita de su amigo.

-¿Tu crees?- La miro con desconfianza mientras le daba un mirada al joven en cuestión que los espera en la barra.

-Dios Kurt! ¡Podría ser un asesino serial con esa mirada!- Exclamo Rachel.

Kurt se rió incomodo, un poco inseguro. -Estas exagerando, Rach-

Pero terminaron volviendo solos.

Rachel sonrió mientras en el apartamento ella y Kurt tomaban té junto a la ventana. Peter o Pablo, solo pasó a ser otro nombre más.

* * *

><p>Burt fulmino con la mirada al hombre frente a el. Alto, elegante y pulido, no le gusto un pelo.<p>

-Tengo un lanzallas… y una escopeta- Tragando saliva el hombre frente a él lo miro con leve temor. -Creo que deberías irte muchacho-

-¡Kurt esta esperándome, Sr. Hummel!- El hombre lo miro luciendo indignado.

Burt le dio una palmada descuidada a su gorra -No me importa, no me agradas y no te quiero cerca de mi hijo- El hombre lo miro molesto dando media vuelta, antes de salir Burt le grito. -¡y lo mejor seria que mi hijo no se entere de esto!- Con un portazo lo vio salir, Burt suspiro, pensando que se estaba volviendo viejo.

Bueno, y al parecer también un problema para compartir a Kurt Hummel con el mundo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	12. El primero

Para: Malale

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: MikeTina. Primer hijo. **

* * *

><p>Tina esta recostada en la cama en la blanca habitación del hospital, es el primero de los niños que tendrán, solo tiene que esperar un poco más y podrá verlo.<p>

Una mano helada pasa por su frente y se recuesta contra ella, entreabre los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado, la cabeza de Mike aparece frente ella, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Pregunta frustrado.

-No me sueltes Mike, no me dejes ir- Le sonríe despacio a su esposo y otra punzada le quita el aliento.

Solo un poco más.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
